The Owning Of A Miko
by o0WhisperingShadow0o
Summary: They each owned her in their own way and she loved it. Drabbles.
1. Tony Stark

**The Owning Of A Miko**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Summary: They each owned her in their own way and she loved it. Drabbles.**

* * *

**AN: Not to sure if this will be okay with the TOS if it's not it will be posted on An Archive Of Our Own just in case. That being said I have MUCH more posted on Archive then I do here so please do check it out.**

* * *

**Tony Stark**

* * *

He was a vain man, he prided himself on being a ladies' man and with dark humor, she knew why. He knew just how to touch her, making her toes curl, and the most sinful noises fall from her throat. He made her do things she never would have even dreamed of, say things that were not becoming of the Shikon Miko.

She loved it.

The feel of his hands on her body, his searing kisses, the way his eyes would practically burn into her. She was his, and he didn't like it when others touched his things.

It made it all worth it, even his smug smirks and knowing grins.

He was after Tony Stark, the smug bastard.


	2. Steve Rogers

**Steve Rogers**

* * *

If one were to look at him they would never guess the sinful things he could do to her. The raunchy things that spilled from his lips as he took her like a man starved. To think he could be such a savage lover, using his strength to put them in the most interesting positions.

She mused it was everything he suppressed on a daily basis, in public he was a true gentleman, a hero. An example. Behind closed doors he was a man addicted, always touching her in the most intimate of places, eyes boring into her as he thought wicked thoughts.

She loved it, she was the only one who got to see this side of Captain America and she would keep it that way.


	3. Bruce Banner

**Bruce Banner**

* * *

He was always so sweet-tempered; he felt he had to be to make up for the 'Other Guy'. As if he had to prove he was not the angry beast that everyone feared. So, of course he would be sweet and loving in the bedroom. Soft touches, gentle kisses, loving words, true love making.

Afraid to truly let go, to hurt her. She assured him he could not hurt her, not permanently, her powers would kick in and heal her right away. Yet he refused to let go, made it his own personal mission. It was cute, caring, and loving that he would go to such lengths to keep her safe.

She vowed never to let him know that sometimes against his own will, he did let go, not completely, but enough that she knew when the 'Other Guy' was there, right under the surface. She was always sore when that happened, but she loved it oh so much.


	4. Clint Barton

**Clint Barton**

* * *

Archery practice always seemed to end up this way, with her pressed into the wall as he took her like an animal in heat. She mused it was the way he would stand behind her, his body heat sinking into her, his scent wafting around her as he showed her the proper stance.

His hands would slowly drift from her arms and hips to places a teacher should not touch. She loved it, the thrill of getting caught made it all that much better.

Little did he know she knew the proper stances, was on his level if not beyond it. Yet, if he knew that then their lessons would end and she couldn't let that happen.


	5. Thor Odinson

**Thor Odinson**

* * *

She loved the way his calloused hands pawed at her flesh with an almost primal need. The way his sky-blue eyes would darken with lust as his lips would slant over hers, swallowing her cries of pleasure. Her hands tangled in his blond locks as he ravished her like the God he was, plundering her body, taking from it what he wanted.

She eagerly gave it, loved when Loki would piss him off and he would come to her for 'council'. She loved it even more when he came to her after a battle, sweaty and wound up, and ready to conquer her in a way only he could.

A miko could get used to this.

Addicted even.


	6. Loki Laufeyson

**Loki Laufeyson**

* * *

**AN: With this chapter I here by mark this fanfic completed! I hope you enjoyed it! I _do_ have more Avengers stuff on archive that I sadly can't post here feel free to check it out!**

**~W.K.**

* * *

He was a selfish lover, putting his needs first, though she always ended up satisfied in the end, so it made no difference. She knew he fancied her a toy, his way of not admitting he had taken a human for a lover and actually cared for her, and she was fine with that.

The sex was _that _good, he was a demi-God and had so many more years of experience than her. He loved to corrupt her, make her do things she normally wouldn't in places she would never have dreamed of. Such foul dirty things had slipped from her lips because of him.

She loved it.

She wondered when he would realize she was more than human, and when he did would he keep his vow of making her his forever?


End file.
